


Nice hands

by Darety



Series: Transformers IDW: Shattered Glass [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дело не в том, что Фарме лень подлатать еще одного. Он не хочет оставаться с Рэтчетом наедине.<br/>Он не должен оставаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice hands

**Author's Note:**

> арт: http://dianavert.tumblr.com/post/113363641258/

– Фарма, что ты копаешься?! – кричит Ферст Эйд.  
Фарма игнорирует нападки, как всегда. Он работает так быстро, как может.  
Номинальный заместитель Рэтчета и фактический глава медбея – Рэтчет документацию не ведет, отчеты презирает, а послать при случае может даже Прайма (и с рук сойдет, слишком давно эти два психа знают друг друга) – в любом случае крыл бы младшего по должности врача, на чем Кибертрон стоит, так что обращать на него внимание нет смысла.  
Ферст Эйд моложе и менее опытен, но к его руководству у Фармы почти нет претензий. Он больше болтает, чем делает, а слова Фарму не задевают.

Фарма ненавидит, когда автоботы выезжают на крупные операции. После большой свалки остается много близких к дезактиву бойцов. Множество раненых. А значит, Ферст Эйд выдернет Фарму из уютного небольшого ремблока, выманит Рэтчета из его логова обещанием новых неусовершенствованных корпусов и потащит обоих в общий медбей, где им придется работать вместе.  
Компании коллег Фарма предпочитает медицинских дронов.

Кто-то истошно надрывает вокалайзер за спиной. Фарма не отвлекается, глядя в оптику своего пациента и продолжая работать. Тот пялится на него с ужасом, но пошевелиться не может. Он, должно быть, рад, что не попал на ремплатформу к Рэтчету.  
Фарма позволяет ему прочувствовать это полностью. Улыбается, заменяя кронштейн в выломанном суставе. Небрежно отбрасывает поврежденную деталь. Он работает под отчаянные вопли и хрипы, как под музыку.  
Рэтчет умеет создавать музыку. Этого у него не отнимешь. Он не отключает нейросеть своим пациентам перед операцией, какой бы сложной она ни была. Фарма был свидетелем того, как он делал трепанацию камеры искры заживо. Пациент скончался от болевого шока – или его процессор перегорел от ужаса? – но Рэтчет все равно посчитал эксперимент успешным. «Нужен дополнительный источник питания. Что ж, в следующий раз».  
Прайм желает, чтобы каждый, кто облажался в бою настолько, что ему понадобилась медицинская помощь, полностью осознал свою ошибку. Рэтчет как никто другой умеет напомнить, что такое ремонт по-автоботски.  
Фарма предпочитает неподвижные корпуса. Смотреть пусть смотрят. Слышать – слышат.  
Но от дерганья под скальпелем – увольте, это уже не работа. Даже для тех, кто любит музыку – то, ради чего можно иногда поработать вместе.

С пациентами надо закончить как можно быстрее. Раньше Ферст Эйда, но так, чтобы тот не успел скинуть последнего из своей партии Фарме и смыться.  
Дело не в том, что Фарме лень подлатать еще одного. Он не хочет оставаться с Рэтчетом наедине.  
Он не должен оставаться.

Рэтчет увлечен своими пациентами. Кажется, он умело вытягивает из них жизнь кабель за кабелем, капля энергона за каплей. Но – только кажется. Рэтчет не убийца – потому что убивать ему не интересно. Он… испытатель. Медик-испытатель.  
Исследователь пределов чужих и своих возможностей.  
Он – абсолютный псих.  
Фарма помнит время, когда увлечение апгрейдами еще не сделало из Рэтчета маньяка. Он помнит время, когда не боялся его… не так боялся, как сейчас.

– Фарма! – Ферст Эйд бесцеремонно дергает его за наплечник. Датчики ощущают энергоновый след на броне. – Залатай Грува. Я пошел.  
«Фраг!»  
Фарма зло скалится, глядя на Ферст Эйда сверху вниз:  
– Сам свою работу делай!  
– Иди тогда, Прайму отчитайся! – огрызается зам медбея.  
Перед выбором между Рэтчетом и разъяренным – сейчас, после поражения, во много раз сильнее обычного – Праймом Фарма замирает. В статистике – три дезактива. Это три причины, по которым Прайм может наказать медбей.  
Ферст Эйд сверкает оптикой и уходит. Он хочет себе должность главврача, знает Фарма. Он хочет быть главным настолько сильно, что готов рисковать искрой. Все, чтобы Рэтчет перестал даже числиться начальником.  
Фарма поджимает губы. Крики продолжаются, а значит, Рэтчет еще не закончил. Фарма еще может успеть уйти без драки. Он принимается за работу.

Выправить ложемент т-кога недолго. Грув дергается и торопится уйти. Фарма уже не слышит, кричит кто-то или нет, звуки становятся неотъемлемой частью атмосферы медбея, фоном, который никак не ощущается. Но пациенты реагируют на вопли острее, так что их желание убраться понятно.  
Фарма отключает оборудование – этого требует техника безопасности – торопливо, нервно щелкая тумблерами. Сканер, паяльная установка, питание фиксаторов платформы. Ферст Эйд, фрагов параноик, два уровня блокировки…  
Вой превращается в скулеж, а потом на Фарму обрушивается тишина.  
Тишина – страшная и многообещающая.

Они тысячу раз проходили это.  
Фарма, оборачиваясь, бьет сразу. Говорить с Рэтчетом бесполезно, он слышит только себя, и то четко понимает не так много слов. Все они связаны с насильственным вскрытием.  
Темно-красный кулак впечатывается в грудную панель. Фарма сгибается, шарит рукой по подносу рядом, хватает лазерный скальпель. Рэтчет отталкивает его, Фарма сбивает стол, опирается на платформу, торопится встать.  
Шумно захлопывается дверь медбея – за сбежавшим пациентом Рэтчета. Может ходить. Ну или ползти. Как милосердно – сегодня.

– Я не хочу тебя калечить, – улыбается Рэтчет.  
Он лжет. То есть, конечно, не лжет – себе. Он не считает, что калечит хоть кого-то. Он усовершенствует. Что думают те, кто оказывается у него в руках, его не волнует.  
Его улыбка не изменилась за ворны. Фарму она завораживает, всегда завораживала, но драться это не мешает. Мешает страх. Осознание того, что если Рэтчет вспоминает о чьем-то существовании, то уже не упустит жертву. Получит то, что хочет.  
– Оставь меня в покое!  
В отличие от Фармы, у Рэтчета есть боевой опыт. Прайм брал его на операции раньше. Он тренировался с Айронхайдом. Он дерется лучше, хотя Фарма больше и тяжелее. Даже оружие ему не нужно.  
Он отмахивается от скальпеля, метящего в открытые топливные каналы на шее. Выворачивает Фарме руку. Тот вырывается, бросается к двери, но сбежавший автобот ее запер.  
Пожалуй, только поэтому он ушел на своих двоих, понимает Фарма. Рэтчет приказал ему… Нет. Ласково попросил в самый аудиодатчик – голосом, от которого отказывают сервоприводы.  
Фарма яростно воет. Он не знает, что за код главврач приказал поставить.  
Рэтчет хватает его за крылья, дергает – вспыхивает боль – и Фарма падает, обещая себе позже найти автобота, запершего его здесь, и выдавить ему искру.

Он чувствует давление на крылья. Магнитные замки удерживают их чуть выгнутыми назад, не настолько, чтобы покрытие треснуло или сломались крепления, но болезненно. Клешни фиксаторов, больше напоминающих пыточные инструменты, чем медицинское оборудование, впиваются в турбины, удерживая Фарму стоящим на коленях. Он не может встать. Не может выдернуть крылья, не повредив их.  
– Ты красивый, – низкий, хриплый голос. – Такой красивый.  
Фарма тихо рычит и сжимает кулаки. Рэтчет всегда оставляет ему возможность сопротивляться. Никаких энергонаручников. Никакой проволоки, врезающейся под броней в натянутые кабели. Он может даже вывернуться – через боль – и пнуть его ногой, но…  
Это бесполезно.  
Фарма все равно бьет, потому что не может сдаться без сопротивления. Вдруг удастся достать…  
– Такой изящный.  
Кулаки впустую колотят по светло-зеленому корпусу. До шеи Фарма не достает, бьет в стекло – бронированное, и так исцарапанное и исколотое – в ребристые пластины на поясе.  
Рэтчет берет его за шеврон, а когда Фарма инстинктивно перехватывает руку – хватает за кисть и чуть выкручивает, до слабого хруста трущихся друг о друга проводов.  
Фарма замирает.  
– Каждая твоя деталь.  
Рэтчет стоит, удерживая кисть цепкими пальцами – пальцами, способными творить чудеса на ремонтной платформе. Фарма больше не пытается ударить, он чувствует давление, чувствует перекрученные провода, вывернутые цилиндры шарниров. Еще немного, и Рэтчет сломает ему руку.  
Он перестает вентилировать. Рэтчет задумчиво поглаживает мелкие подвижные детали у костяшек. Фарма нервно дергает пальцами и пугается.  
– Я не знаю, как мог бы усовершенствовать тебя, – Рэтчет наклоняется к лицу Фармы. Он кажется задумчивым. – Ты уже совершенен.  
Фарма тихо стонет. Хватка на кисти невыносима.  
– Это вызов.

Рэтчет берет вторую руку, мягче, аккуратнее. Его ладони шире, пальцы – немного толще и короче. Когда он проталкивает их между пальцами Фармы, металл трется о металл, поскрипывая.  
Фарма видел, как эти руки поднимали из мертвых – и как погружали в агонию. Эти руки лепили из его корпуса, как из пластика, то, что нужно было Рэтчету. Вырывали из вокалайзера звуки, которых Фарма стыдился.  
Вырвут.  
Эмоциональный контур сбоит, корпус дрожит, со слабым лязгом колени бьются об пол.

Фарма не завидует рукам Рэтчета. Тот небережлив и неосторожен с самим собой. Глава автоботской медслужбы стал безумным больше, чем искусным, а его опыты все опаснее, все сильнее истощают его.  
Фарма слышал от Ферст Эйда, что процент неудач стал выше за последние звездные циклы.  
«Теряет хватку», – сказал зам со злорадством.  
Словно в доказательство этого пальцы Рэтчета, перехватившие основание кисти, едва заметно дрожат.  
Фарма не завидует. Но сдавленно хрипит, ощущая трение. Рэтчет проводит своими пальцами между его, и Фарма против воли сжимает их, задерживает, наслаждаясь давлением. Сопротивлением металла. Шанс деформации – незначителен. Можно пренебречь…  
Интерфейс Рэтчету не интересен. Фарма понимает: когда знаешь абсолютно все эффекты, к которым способно привести любое из возможных соединений двух меха, никаких удивительных открытий уже не предвидится.  
Да, интерфейс не важен. Но случится то, что случится, потому что они оба не устоят.

Внимание Рэтчета полностью приковано к рукам. Он сжимает тонкие пальцы Фармы – невероятно чувствительные, которыми тот может без инструментов работать с мельчайшими деталями, – и Фарма пытается ослабить сенсорику. Контроль над собственной нейросетью нестабилен: болевые импульсы от крыльев и турбин сбивают концентрацию. Рэтчет перегружает его ощущениями, которые идентифицируются как приятные. Спустя несколько кликов запускаются соответствующие протоколы. Фарма стонет сквозь сжатые губы.  
– Твое существование оскорбляет меня, – Рэтчет встает напротив на одно колено. Фарма теперь смотрит на него сверху вниз. На собственные руки – темно-фиолетовые пальцы, захваченные в плен ярко-красными.  
Рэтчет по очереди массирует каждый сустав. Каждый. Фарме кажется, что он вот-вот сомнет и вырвет миниатюрные детали, обеспечивающие идеальные движения пальцев, но при этом, когда Рэтчет оставляет очередное сочленение в покое, его заполняет ноющее ощущение разочарования.  
Потом Рэтчет сжимает основание следующей фаланги. Всегда идеально смазанные, суставы не поскрипывают, но – слегка пощелкивают от давления.  
Вот сейчас. Можно вырвать руку и ударить. В горло, в…  
– Я знаю, что ты не специально, – мягко говорит Рэтчет.  
Он прикусывает палец. Фарма вздрагивает, чувствуя, как чужие дентапластины чуть приминают металл. Это даже не повреждение, упругости достаточно, чтобы покрытие выправилось, едва Рэтчет отпустит, но…  
Глосса гладит, давит, щекочущее чувство разливается по кабелям до самой камеры искры. Фарма не может бить, не хочет бить. Он сам перехватывает выступающий подбородок Рэтчета, проталкивая палец глубже. Освободившаяся ярко-красная рука ложится на зеленоватое стекло Фармы, спускается ниже.

Рэтчет срывает пластину с груди, Фарма кричит, бьется в фиксаторах и магнитных замках, но боится выдирать руку из сжатых дентапластин.  
– Монстр! – вырывается у него.  
Косметические повреждения… пока.  
– Глупости, – фыркает Рэтчет, не выпуская палец. Голос звучит чуть искаженно.  
Рэтчет зарывается пальцами в проводку, дергает, перебирает, и Фарма орет, срывая вокалайзер, от обрушивающихся на него отчетов о критических ошибках. Пальцы сжимаются на подбородке, немного не дотягиваясь до горловых магистралей, Фарма давит со всех сил, пытаясь исказить эту кривую ухмылку, пока еще может видеть.  
Рэтчет и правда не калечит. Едва заставляя себя следить за логами, Фарма краем сознания отмечает, что каждый вырванный кабель, каждая поцарапанная плата – второстепенны. Системы саморемонта перебрасывают энергоресурсы с поврежденных участков на действующие, изматывая – и только.  
Однако Фарма все равно всхлипывает от ужаса, когда пальцы смыкаются вокруг топливной магистрали, ведущей к камере искры. Рэтчет сжимает ее слегка, но давление энергона меняется во всей системе. Пульсация остро отдается в топливных баках, в каждом гибком капилляре, отходящем от центрального трубопровода. Неверное движение – и…  
Рэтчет ведет руку вверх, едва потирая пальцами стенки, Фарма вскидывается, скрипят крепления крыльев, двигатель воет. Хирургическая точность – даже в этом. В том, как…  
На миг палец Рэтчета срывается, снова подтверждая слова Ферст Эйда о том, что их начальник уже не тот, что раньше. Он пропахивает плотную скрутку кабелей, лежащих глубже, искры обжигают изнутри, экстренно отключается часть блоков обработки информации.  
Проще говоря, видеосигнал пропадает, а следом – стандартно – возрастает чувствительность прочих сенсоров. Теперь не только боль чувствуется острее. Он слышит, как искрят контакты внутри его собственного корпуса, как шипит, выпуская пар, Рэтчет. Он продолжает массировать вторую руку так мягко и ласково, будто правой не устраивает Фарме препарирование заживо.  
Маленькая ошибка Рэтчета не останавливает. Он сжимает штуцер у основания камеры, покручивает его. Фарма слышит, как шероховатый металл пальцев скользит по тонкой панели. Сейчас легкое давление кажется ему ударом молота, норовящим выбить истерично пульсирующую искру из ложемента.  
Фарма хочет разорвать ему фейсплейт. И – может. Тонкое вибролезвие выщелкивается прямо в его рту, тонко визжит, врезаясь в металл, Рэтчет дергает головой, резко выдирает свою кисть из начинки коллеги. Фарма слышит, как шуршат, ударяясь о стенки корпуса, вырванные провода. Чувствует, как порвавшийся вспомогательный шланг бьется и истончается, выплевывая энергон. Влажность тоже ощущается стократно.  
Он бессильно опускает освобожденную руку. Сейчас – пока изображение идет полосами на внутренних экранах – так остро осознаются тепло и холод. Безумно горячо – внутри. Холодно – отключившимся сервоприводам ног, изолированным, потяжелевшим. Ниже бедер – ничего.  
Топливо не поступает…

– Ты продолжаешь улучшать себя, – восхищенно шепчет Рэтчет.  
Фарма представляет его разрезанную щеку, кривой тонкий шрам с вывороченными краями, сочащийся энергоном. Улыбку. Невозмутимую. Гипнотическую.  
– Не влияет на чувствительность? – спрашивает Рэтчет деловым тоном. Как будто ничего не случилось.  
Обе кисти снова в тисках. Фарма теряет энергон – и самообладание. Рэтчет переключил контакты в нейросети, пока рылся в нем. Несколько кликов ему хватило, чтобы сделать это почти вслепую. Кто бы сомневался, что он на это способен.  
В отличие от многих автоботов, Фарма не возбуждается от боли. Но датчики давления – самые восприимчивые в его корпусе. С того момента как Рэтчет зажал его здесь, он невольно заводился все сильнее, но процессор-то ему не отказывал... Однако обмануть интерфейс-программы и подстроить партнера под себя так просто, когда тот не может сопротивляться.  
Теперь Фарму колотит вдвойне: от силы, с которой сдавливают его самые чувствительные детали, и от повреждений, оставленных Рэтчетом.  
Он рычит в ответ, но, когда хватка разжимается и руки повисают вдоль вскрытого корпуса, выдыхает:  
– Уменьшилась на 1,6%… функциональность остается максимальной… несущественная потеря.  
– Любая потеря существенна, – поправляет его Рэтчет.  
Он трогает пальцем лезвие – но Фарма не пытается ударить. Если Рэтчет оставит его сейчас, разогретым и с покореженной нейросетью, Фарма рискует перезагрузиться, просто выдрав из себя все, до чего дотянется. Или себя – из тисков.  
И умереть от потери энергона.  
– Но соглашусь, – добавляет Рэтчет, – это пикантная деталь. Интересная.  
Глосса стирает энергон с лезвия. Фарма запрокидывает голову.  
Рэтчет снова массирует его пальцы, провоцируя Фарму переключать на охлаждение все вторичные ресурсы. Он весь состоит из кулеров, конденсаторов хладагента – и выкрученных на максимум датчиков давления.  
Он упирается Рэтчету в плечи, вдавливая ладони в ладони, выгибается, кричит. Даже то, как впиваются в турбины фиксаторы и сжимают крылья магнитные замки, сейчас считывается процессором однозначно: как удовольствие.  
– У тебя великолепные руки, Фарма. Глупо портить их, – вибрирует голос в аудиодатчиках.  
– Яннннм! – выдавливает тот.  
«Не буду», – пытается пообещать он. Что угодно пообещать, только пусть он не останавливается. Пусть…  
Тянет его на себя до хруста в суставах, выкручивает пальцы, прижимает к выступающему честплейту горячими вывороченными пластинами, проникает внутрь, прижимает ладонь к самой камере искры, так, что трещат крепления ложемента.  
Когда-нибудь Рэтчет засунет его под пресс, и Фарма будет каскадно перезагружаться под давлением, пока не станет бело-лиловым металлическим листом.  
Пусть.

Он приходит в себя и сразу прогоняет по внутреннему экрану отчет о повреждениях. Он цел. Ни вмятины – на турбинах. Все до последнего проводка – в идеальном состоянии. Нейросеть откалибрована.  
Он в своем ремблоке. На своей платформе. Ровно горят огоньки висящих в режиме ожидания медицинских дронов.  
Фарма тихо стонет, вспоминая, как все закончилось.  
Он не боится, что Рэтчет убьет его. Дело даже не в том, что Прайм не простит потери первоклассного медика: все должны быть боеспособны и готовы исполнять свой долг перед носителем Матрицы. Скорее, дело в том, что Рэтчет… уважает его как коллегу, как старого… друга. По-своему. Насколько ему это доступно.  
Нет, Фарма не боится, что не очнется.  
Он боится очнуться без своих рук.


End file.
